


Big Shot

by lottacanis



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Doctor Clarke, F/F, F/M, Heda Lexa, Protective Clarke, Protective Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottacanis/pseuds/lottacanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This AU when Clarke is an Emergency Doctor and Lexa is a Police Serjeant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proffesional incounter Lexa's POW

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Serjeant is not an incorrect spelling all military ranks. It is the spelling I am familiar with and therefore will use through out despite the fact it is not across the police force. I will also abbreviate it to Sjt. I am also aware that a Sjt would not be in charge of a police force. I do not claim to have knowledge of the ranking structures in either medicine or Police, so please do not take errors to heart, I am welcome to corrections so that I can increase accuracy.  
> Enjoy.

Lexa stood on the stage next to mayor Griffin; she couldn’t believe even as a Serjeant in the police force she’d get to be part of the rear stage protection detail. Sure the mayor had several different body guards stood right next to him but this was a massive honour at 23. She was the youngest Sjt in the force and was already up for promotion, although technically she was being promoted. She’d actually accepted it, she was about to be given her own precinct to be in charge of. Daunting was a bit of an understatement, but she was ready for it, and as she was in charge it meant she still got to go out on the beat. She wasn’t a fan of just sitting on her arse all day, but if you were leading it unfortunately became more necessary.

 

She scanned the crowd and smiled as a beautiful blonde caught her eye, she had piercing blue eyes and her hair was pulled up into a tight tidy ponytail. She was mouthing the words of the speech which was both cute as hell and slightly bizarre maybe she was part of his company.

 

Suddenly a glint caught Lexa’s eye, before she even had a chance to point it out or reach for her radio to get someone to check what the heck she thought she just seen, she saw the distinctive sight of a muzzle flash. Moving before she’d even thought about it her weapon was out; she was in the air without a thought for her own safety, she threw herself in front of the mayor. A searing pain stabbed through her chest, but even if she had cried out from it, the screams at the sound of the echoing gunshot would've covered it.

 

Lexa couched blood splattering her lips she blinked everything was beginning to spin and blur. Lifting her hand up from her chest, she swallowed even in her disoriented state she could see how much blood as all over her hand. Pressing her hand tightly against her side she started coughing heavily her mind clouding further. The last thing she saw was the blonde on the stage before she passed out.


	2. Proffesional incounter Clarkes POW

Clarke stood watching her dad on stage, she had a crooked smile on her face spreading the longer she stood there. She was so proud of him for getting so far. She couldn't help but mouth the words to the speech he’d practiced so often at home; the conviction he had learned was surreal. She glanced at the officers and bodyguards around her, the security detail was pretty impressive, one in particular caught her eye, she’d been watching her, Clarke suddenly felt embarrassed she’d been mouthing the words to the speech and felt a blush spread across her face. The one that had been watching her looked much younger, but she stood taller, her eyes were clouded to the extent that they looked mysterious but incredibly guarded. Clarke glanced back to her father only for the female officer to move with her gaze; throwing herself in front of him a spray of blood went into the air, falling down onto the stage as the gunshot echoed around the square.

 

Clarke screamed her dad’s name, fighting her way up onto the stage against the crowd running in the opposite direction to the fleeing people was surprisingly difficult. The sight of her lifeless father brought tears to her eyes. She knelt down beside him, his eyes were still open but she knew he wasn’t there; she could see a hole directly above his heart and the blood streaming presumably out of his aorta onto the floor below. She felt for a carotid and radial pulse. There was no surprise in the fact there wasn’t one, her shoulders dropped regardless, the whole in his chest was testament to the fact she wouldn’t be able to save him. She closed his eyes and kissed his forehead, frozen knelt over her body.

 

The coughing and gurgling brought Clarke out of her daze, the officer who had tried in vain to stop the bullet was still alive. Clarke moved to her side, she could see the hole that went through her clothing and her hidden police vest, she began to press down on the wound and frowned. Clark ripped open the woman's shirt, her chest was heaving on one side, stationary on the other. Her suspicions were correct the woman's lung had deflated, air was leaking into the area around her heart, causing swelling.

“I need a clean straw and some dressings. Call an ambulance. Now!”

Clarke took out the knife in the woman's belt and smiled slightly, it was immaculately clean. Rolling the woman onto her side she tugged open the vest, ripping open the strappy top beneath from the bullet hole. Taking a breath she counted down her ribs before placing the knife into her chest, being rewarded by a his of air, she took the saw and fed it into the gap. Pressing dressings over the bullet wounds as hard as she could until the ambulance crew appeared with the stretcher. There was enough manpower to lift her directly onto the stretcher. Clarke knelt on the side as soon as she was down, riding with them to the hospital incase she was needed.

It didn’t really hit her until the police questioned her about the incident later that day.


	3. Just Another Hospital Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based 3 days after the shooting.

Lexa stirred, her eyes rolling back from the sedation. She turned her neck and then went to roll over before swearing loudly in pain, her hand flew to the bullet wound on her chest. She blinked, looking round the hospital room, her heart monitor was through the roof. A blonde nurse came running into the room, Lexa’s flailing had set of the alarm.

 

Suddenly it came flooding back to her. The memory of leaping in front of Mayor Griffin. The beautiful blonde mouthing the words to the speech. The way her crystal blue eyes looked so happy. How pale her skin was and the grit that showed in her demeanor. Lexa swallowed she remembered how even her skin could look pale when stained crimson by her own blooded fingers.

 

She glanced at the door where a policeman stood, and she turned back to the nurse who seemed calmer seeing the alertness of her patient. Lexa’s voice was dry and hoarse.

“ Did the mayor make another speech? Is he ok?” Lexa coughed gasping for air after the exertion of trying to talk. God she hated being ill.

“You need to relax and worry about yourself, you took a bit of a beating” She pulled the oxygen mask over Lexas face, who begrudgingly pulled it down again causing the nurse to frown. The fact she hadn’t answered wasn’t missed by Lexa, the nurse was faltering, lingering at the edge of her bed.

“I’m sorry Ms Woods but he died on scene, he never made it to the hospital”

“Bastard, after…” Lexas eyes rolled back as she passed back out, the nurse placed the mask back on her face before leaving the room.


	4. Preperation does not always help

Clarke bit her lip  as she looked at herself in the mirror, going to a Christmas party felt wrong. It had been a month since she’d lost her father, but despite him being the reason she had the tickets the invitation still apparently stood. She now just had the +1 instead of him and truth be told she didn’t know who to bring. She’d broken up with Finn who was now with Raven. So that just left Octavia because there was no way in hell she could bring Jasper and Monty. Although Octavia was hardly top choice since she kept bugging her about the fact Clarke’s mood swings were down to her sexual frustration not due to her father dying.

Truth be told she hadn’t been able to keep the police officer out of her mind. Before her she hadn’t considered bisexuality but afterwards all she could think about was the woman's hands on her body. Oh well maybe it was time to stop grumping and drive, the party might do her some good after all.

 

* * *

 

Lexa stared at her reflection, the black dress showed off her features well but hid the scars that quite literally ran through her. She enjoyed police functions it gave her a chance to show off the fact she could be feminine and that she wasn’t just one of the lads. Even if she did seriously lack social skills or lack the sexual attraction they felt towards her. No doubt someone would want to have sex with her to prove it needed the right man to turn her straight. Oh so much bullshit! No man was ever going to turn her straight, that was just who she was.

Lexa laughed and then sighed, laughing still hurt slightly but it was time to go face people. Daunting or not knowing that it would be the first time she would see most of her colleagues, as she only went back to light ‘desk’ duties at her brand new precinct.


	5. Second First Impressions

Lexa strolled though the room, she couldn’t help but notice the hush she brought to conversations. Deciding it was time to give up, she sat down at the bar talking to waiting to get served as a way to avoid conversation. As she turned around to face the room she saw a woman walk towards her. Lexa couldn't work out who she reminded her off but the woman was beautiful. Her blonde hair sat in ringlets around her shoulders and she had bright blue eyes. She had a knee length dark blue dress, and leather jacket over her arm. She was wearing some high heals which from Lexa’s current experience knew you needed a fair bit of coordination to walk in. She leaned against the bar in a defeated manner before turning to Lexa, a curious look in her eyes.

 

* * *

 

Clarke wandered through the crowd, glad to finally get away, she’d left Octavia flirting with a police officer called Lincoln and had absolutely no doubt that if left to their own devices they’d be exchanging numbers so she'd wandered over to the bar to let them have some privacy.Clark leant against the bar in a defeated manner before turning to look at the person stood next to her in the corner. The woman stood at the bar only 2 inches taller than herself. Her dark hair in waves down her back. Her dark eyes meeting her own with ease. Clarke couldn’t help but smile the woman was attractive and looked just as awkward as she felt at the party. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander down the woman's body, widening as they ran up and down at the sight.


	6. Just a Quicky

“Is there a long queue?” The words were out of Clarkes mouth before she’d even thought about it. Something about the woman drew her in and seemingly made her want to spill her guts. The woman however seemed to find it amusing and let out a laugh, which she promptly cut off by putting her hand over her mouth, a flicker of something in her eyes.

“Well i’ve been here for 10 minutes so….” Clarke smiled before pausing, giving into some dutch courage she decided that enough was enough and that it was time to take it and run.

“Want to grab some coffee? There’s a takeaway around the corner.”

Lexa’s eyes bulged but she took the woman by the the wrist and lead her out of the bar to the side entrance quickly. Grabbing an umbrella she put it up as she wandered along; Clarke tugged on her jacket, taking the umbrella so Lexa could do the same..

“So what’s your name impatient princess?” Clarke blushed and gently punched Lexa’s arm at the repeat of what the bouncer had referred to her as.

“Clarke… and you Commander?” Lexa laughed at the fact Clarke was blushing as well as the fact she’d noticed the reference the bouncer had used, but this time she didn’t stop herself.

“Lexa…”

The two wandered in silence as they brought their coffee, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. They began to wander back due to the chill of night still huddled together under the umbrella they talked amongst themselves. When they arrived back Lexa grabbed a pen of the bouncer, stopping she scribbled her number up Clarke’s wrist before smiling.

“I have to scoot or they’ll be whining that i disappeared but call me sometime if you need another escape.”  



	7. Did you use me for Coffee?

UNKNOWN: Hey Lexa it’s Clarke. I got ready too early so now I’m bored waiting for my pain in the arse friend who is ALWAYS late.

COMMANDER LEXA: Oh hey Princess. Was beginning to think I'd just been used for coffee! She can’t be that bad.

PRINCESS CLARKE: Trust me she is. We have to be here in an hour. I told her to be ready half an hour ago yet i’m still waiting.

COMMANDER LEXA: Hope it’s not important then. I like to be early, so that would drive me nuts.

PRINCESS CLARKE: It’s super important which is why i told her the the wrong time. I’m leaving in 5 minutes regardless of whether she’s ready or not. She wants to look good in case lincoln's there.

COMMANDER LEXA: As in Lincoln Woods? From the police meet?

PRINCESS CLARKE: Yes.. How'd you know that?

COMMANDER LEXA: He’s been on about this lass he met the night we did… He’s going to the presentation down town, but he’s on duty.

PRINCESS CLARKE: God don’t tell her he’ll be there we’ll never leave.

COMMANDER LEXA: You’re going?

PRINCESS CLARKE: Yes.. Why are you?

COMMANDER LEXA: I’ll guess I’ll see you there. Want to grab another coffee at the ship afterwards.

PRINCESS CLARKE: Sure i was going there after anyway.

COMMANDER LEXA: Oh well i have to leave now.

PRINCESS CLARKE: Ok text me when you're there. Bye x


	8. March of a familiar stranger

Clarke swallowed and pushed her suit into place once more before stepping onto the stage to make her speech. Today she was going to honour the work or her father. She was presenting a medal to the officer who had tried to save his life. Fruitless or not, her efforts were braver than everyone else on the stage, she was the only person who even came close to saving his life. Even if doing so she nearly lost her own.

 

 

* * *

 

Lexa stood at the side of the stage and checked her hat was on securely one last time. The last thing she wanted was it to fly off in the wind. She was being presented with a cross for bravery. Honestly she didn’t think it was necessarily, but she could hardly argue her way out of it like she usually did. Honestly she probably would of skived off except after she was going to present some flowers and a medal to the Doctor who had saved her life and unlike her, they deserved their medal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke swallowed and blinked at the end of her speech before looking up.

“Finally I would like to present a medal of honor to Sjt L. Woods commanding officer of 16th precinct.” As gasp escaped Clarke’s lips as she turned, marching towards her was the woman she’d been texting.

 

Lexa’s eyes widened as she marched closer. Crap! She’d been flirting with the Mayor’s daughter, how the hell had that happened. Lexa stood stock still as Clarke fumbled slightly pinning the cross to her uniform, at least she seemed as flustered as Lexa felt.

 

The minutes silence with salute whirled past quickly and then it was Lexa’s turn. God he hated public speaking on TV.

“Taking a bullet for someone else, is not what I left aiming to do that morning. I left knowing I was going to get to stand as a guard on the stage with one of DCs most influential men. It was an honour to say I served with him as part of the police. When I took that bullet, I took it to save a man who has done so much for the transition to a translucent police force. However if it was not for one woman’s actions it is a police force that I would no longer be a part of. It is with great honour and respect that I stand here today to present a police medic medal for courage under fire to a civilian. The civilian that saved my life that day Dr Clarke Griffin.” Lexa turned and took the medal out of her pocket and hung it around Clarke’s neck, pausing mid-handshake for the cameras just as they had to.

  
Before they could talk they were grabbed and then shuffled around to take many more pictures with various people and the new mayor. All the time Lexa’s mind was stuck on one thing. She’d had coffee with, and was potentially going to have more coffee with the woman who had saved her life and not even realised it. For someone who was paid to be observant it more than stung a little. **  
**


	9. Eugh people

When Lexa got to the ship she looked around for Clarke yet every time she spotted her and went to go speak to her she got side tracked by someone congratulating her on the medal or promotion. After a while she felt her mobile go off, pulling out her phone, smiling at the text message she had.

 

PRINCESS CLARKE: I keep trying to say hi but i keep getting bloody grabbed…

 

Lexa glanced round, and made her way to the bathroom having to excuse herself several times to do so

 

COMMANDER LEXA: I know i’m having the same problem, I’ve had to go hide in the loo to text you.

 

PRINCESS CLARKE: I’m hiding in the loo to text you too…

 

COMMANDER LEXA: Meet me by the coffee stand in 5 minutes?

 

PRINCESS CLARKE: I thought you would never ask.


	10. Coffee Danish

Lexa was already at the coffee stand with two drinks when Clarke appeared with a bag with two danishes in it. Lexa grinned seeing her appear.

“Sorry i’m late i was having food issues” 

“I was beginning to think i’d been stood up with an extra coffee, it’s an americano like you ordered last time… it’s the least i can do..” Clarke blushed and held out the bag taking the coffee.

“I brought you a danish, you said you liked them before when we met, and it’s me who should be saying thank you”

“You saved my life surely it’s me who owes you”

“Shall we agree to disagree” Lexa smiled and nodded in acceptance.

“I don’t think we can hide from our own party for long though” Clarke smiled

“I’d rather have a party with just you…” Lexa blushed and pulled open her phone texting something watching Clarke as her phone went off and smiled crookedly.

“I didn’t think you’d like it if i started writing all over your arms again,” Clark smiled as she read it.

“Is half 8 ok?” Lexa’s smile spread further across her face at the response. Clarke couldn't help but think how perfect Lexa looked in her police uniform with a smiles slathered across her face. Leaning forwards slightly, Lexa’s lips were suddenly on hers. Stepping closer she shivered at the fingers on her hips.

Lexa stepped back bashfully and rested her hand on her neck, nervously her face flushed.

“Sorry.. I… Just ...er” Clarke put her fingers on Lexa’s lips

“You were all i could think about. I don’t know how i didn’t recognise you at the bar” 

“Clarke? How the hell i didn’t recognise you either is beyond me… hell i’m trained to recognise stuff like this and i seriously missed it” Lexa laughed

“Technically that makes the two of us, i take obs for living”  



	11. Red handed

Clarke slipped back in only to be caught by Octavia as she came in the side door.

“Clarke! What the hell I’ve we’ve looking for you everywhere.” Clarke blushed and smiled bashfully.

“I needed some air…”

“What at your own party? Girl you confuse me! An you lie.. I can tell by the look in your eyes, that’s not why you left.” Clarked grinned

“I met the person i’ve been texting ok! Just don’t tell mum i left please?” Octavia rolled he eyes

“Fine but you will spill at the club later.”

“Um Tavia? about that…”

“You're ditching me for a dude? Come On! Man this is ridiculous..”

“No for dinner actually. Just go round Lincoln’s or something, he’s just as head over heals as you” Clarke elbowed her gently ”and he is single”. Octavia raised a eyebrow at the denial then spun round in shock, rubbing her arm where she’d been elbowed.

“How the hell did you know that..”

“Because his CO said he won’t shut up about you” Octavia groaned.

“Well played Griffin,well played. but next time… you’re all mine”  
Clarke laughed


	12. Two person party

Clarke run on the doorbell hesitantly, it took a couple of seconds before the door opened. Lexa stood in front of her, her hair braided back still in her uniform but no longer wearing her hat, or over jacket with her medal. Clarke smiled glad she’d chosen to bring a change of clothes, still in her suit, but no longer with the medal round her neck.

“Come in and make yourself at home”

“Thanks” Clarke stepped in taking of her shoes. Lexa’s apartment was plain but decorated well. It looked homely but in minimalist kind of way. Lexa gestured to the sofa, so that .

“Alcohol or not?” Clarke smiled nervously.

“What are you having?”

“Not helpful princess, do you drink vodka and cranberry” Before she answered Lexa appeared with two glasses holding one out to her, “Because you will do after tasting it” Clarke took off her baser and untucked her shirt before picking her drink up off the table. It was ice cold.

“Not bad Commander, not bad” Lexa grinned and undid the top buttons of her shirt, loosening off her tie. Clarke couldn't help but gape slightly. Was it actually possible to be anymore attracted to her?

“So I guess I should thank you; now i know it was you who saved my life” Clarke blushed.

“You wouldn’t of been shot if it wasn’t for someone wanting dad dead.” Clarke's face dropped as she remembered and she looked up her eyes sparking slightly with the tears she was holding back. Lexa cursed under her breath before standing,wrapping her arms around Clarke as she sat down next to her. Clarke snuggled into her arms and continued to drink in silence, after a while Clarke leaned back, her voice quiet she rested her hand where Lexas wound was.

“Can i see it?” Lexa swallowed before standing, she gestured for Clarke to follow her to her bedroom. Closing the door she faced the wall causing Clarke to turn round as she undid her tie, dropping her shirt onto the pile she took of her vest, before pulling her shirt back on.

“You can look now” Lexa dropped her shirt down slightly , leaving her back exposed so that Clarke could see the scar on her back. Clarke gasped and stepped closer, lexa closed her eyes, as Clarke’s fingers brushed against it gently.

“Is it sore?”

“Not when you do that no, movement kinda hurts though.” Clarke bit her lip and kissed the wound before turning Lexa gently round. Tracing the scar on Leaxs front she stepped closer meeting Lexa’s eyes before kissing her, brushing her shirt off, onto the floor Lexa’s hands rested gently on Clarke’s hips, her fingers moving further under her shirt the longer they kissed. The kiss wasn't tentative like before, but slow and deliberate, the raw emotion between them showing through. Clarke reluctantly stepped back to breath, running her finger down the scar she had made to save Lexa’s life, Lexa bit her lip incredibly nervous.

“Will you stay here tonight? I feel safer with you, even if you did stab me” Clarke laughed softly.

“One condition?”

“Mmn?”

“Can I borrow a top to wear and have a shower?” Lexa smirked

“That’s two so can i have one in return?”

“I suppose that’s only fair”

  
“Considering you're staying in my bed I get to choose what you sleep in?”


	13. Texting the shower

Lexa lead in her bed and texted Octavia as Clarke had asked her too, she couldn’t help but intermittently glance at the bathroom and smile. She could hear Clarke singing something in the shower, not that she could work out what it was as she was singing so softly. The only thing stopping her from completely zoning out was the buzzing of the phone as Octavia replied to the texts Clarke was relaying to her.

 

Clarke: Don’t worry about me, I won’t be home tonight. Enjoy the party.

TAVIA: Sex already. Talk about speedy Griffin!

CLARKE: No, not sex, just cuddles, she was shot only a month ago….

TAVIA: Lincoln clearly wasn’t though…

CLARKE: Too much information! Spill tomorrow?

TAVIA: Works both ways doc.

 

Lexa jumped when the bed dipped as Clarke rolled onto the bed. Laughing as she read the texts she snuggled into Lexa’s arms, brushing her bare legs against Lexa’s, who seemed unusually bashful.

“I would of offered you more coverage, but these are my PJ’s so you had limited choice”

“Trust me I don't mind”

  
Clarke smiled and flicked the light off running her hand up Lexa’s top resting her head on the side of her chest that hadn’t been shot recently. Her eyes flickered shut almost immediately, fast asleep.


	14. Nothing sexy about a fire alarm

Clarke groaned as a wailing noise woke her up, she lifted her head to see Lexa wake up and try and sit up only to fail with Clarke’s weight  across her torso.

“That’s the fire alarm we need to get out now… because their isn’t a drill planned”

Jumping out of bed Clarke caught the pair of trackies that Lexa threw at her, as she tugged them on she laughed at just how long they were on her. Slipping on a pair of shoes she walked round to Lexas side only to have her throw the duvet around Clarke’s shoulders before taking her hand and leading her down the fire escape.

Clarke tugged the duvet closer careful not to let it drag. she glanced at Lexa who was beginning to shiver from the cold, in her haste to make sure Clarke was ok she hadn't brought anything to keep herself warm. The moment they got to the assembly point Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, enclosing her in the duvet too. Lexa kissed the top of her head, moving so her arm was round Clarke too.

“You're going to kill my hardarse image” Clarke blushed

“But you’re a complete softie around me.” At that moment a police officer wandered over, taking them both in raising his eyebrows.

“Sjt Woods. Ma’am. How’s the recovery going?”

“Not too bad Detective. How’s the wife?”

“Oh you know, same old, same old. The morning sickness has stopped, finally. You’d think she’d of learnt after the second really.” Lexa laughed.

“You’re the one who keeps knocking Indra up Gus”

“Like you were with this ‘er pretty lass?” Clarke blushed crimson and rested her hand against Lexa’s bare spine as she spoke.

“Can’t she’s been shot remember.” Lexa grinned and stepped closer to Clarke

“I’m sure i’ll be back to annoy you soon enough Gus. I’ve already done all the testing and passed to go back on full duties. I'm on light duties as a precaution, you know that.” Gus laughed and ruffled Lexa’s hair

“well you’ll be glad to know you can go back in now. It was a pan fire. So you're safe. Come say hi soon ok?”

“sure thing Gus” Gus tipped his hat and winked at Clarke.

“Have a good night Ma’am”

  
Lexa guided Clarke back in keeping her arm around her waist still till they got back into the bedroom where they kicked of the trackies and shoes. Clarke hit the light on the way past, kneeling over Lexa’s thighs she took of her top off over her head, timidly she did the same to Lexa before laying on her back and pulling Lexa onto her body and tugging the duvet close. She began to run her fingers though Lexa’s hair until she fell asleep in her arms. To Clarke’s surprise Lexa only snuggled closer once she was asleep. Her head resting on Clarke's bare chest, Clarke closed her eyes, burying her nose into Lexa’s hair she fell asleep almost instantly.  



	15. Second waking

Lexa’s eyes flickered open, brushing the blonde hair out of her face, it's owner grumbled, tugging Lexa’s arm back around her body. Lexa kissed the back of Clarke’s neck, brushing her lips gently down her spine as she spoke.

“I can make you breakfast if you let me go?” Clarke simply wrapped Lexa further around herself, her voice groggy from sleep.

“If you go it’ll be cold though” Clarke rolled in lexas arms so she was lead on Lexa’s chest watching Lexa’s eyes. she couldn’t help but gaze at the colour, hell she could lose herself in those eyes. Blushing she hid in Lexa’s neck kissing the scar above her breast before it dawned on her.

“Do you normally sleep nearly naked with complete strangers?”

“Coming from the person who ripped my shirt of on our first encounter, I find that a little rich” Clarke laughed.

“What can I say, I couldn't resist” Lexa blushed crimson and pressed her lips against Clarke’s before resting her forehead against hers as she spoke.

“Hey Princess if you ever tell anyone how easily you can turn me into complete mush I’m going to set my stun gun off on you”

“Am I messing with your tough guy demeer hun?”

Lexa growled and dived at Clarke rolling her over as she pinned and tickled her. Only for Clarke to do the same, once Lexa began to let her off.  



	16. No rest for the wicked

Clarke leant in Lexa’s doorway in one of Lexa’s baggy shirts watching her flip the bacon. She couldn’t help but smile at how flawless she looked; her thighs were long and muscular in a very feminine way, the shirt stopped just below her underwear meaning every time she stretched it exposed her shapely behind. The way her hair curled down her back was unreal, no way did it look like she’d just be rolling all over a bed. Lexa turned and smiled, her eyes bright.

“Fancy holding the baguettes out, or you happy to just gape”

“Gaping sounds just fine” Clarke held open the baguettes regardless. Lexa had just dropped in the last bit of bacon when a beeping and a buzzing erupted from the kitchen, then the bedroom as their pagers simultaneously went off. Clarke dropped the baguette and ran to the bedroom, re-appearing with her keys wearing Lexa’s trousers.

“I’m going to have to skip breakfast, is it ok with you if I change here?” Lexa nodded and held up her pager which showed the same emergency.

“I have to go too…” Clarke dashed out of the room and pressed the fob on her car, cursing as it didn’t respond. Manually opening the boot she noted the interior light only dimly came on before fading out completely. Cursing again she slammed the boot shut and relocked it. As she reappeared she noted the fact Lexa had put the rolls into separate bags to go.

“Lexa where are you being called to” Clarke walked into the room eyes widening as Lexa sat on the bed in just her underwear intricately braiding her hair.

“The hospital, why?” Clarke dropped her bag stripping, she slathered on her deodorant as she spoke before clasping up her bra.

“My car’s dead.” Lexa  laughed, pulling a band around her hair before plaiting the rest of her hair length, watching Clarke who was tugging on her trousers.

“Sure you can have a lift, but you're going to have everyone talking” Clarke smiled as she tied up her hair, Lexa couldn’t help but run her fingers down Clarke's side.

“Let them.. but my car really has died again.” Blushing Lexa tugged on her trousers tucking in her shirt she did up her tie, before checking herself in the mirror and picking up her new external vest. Turning to see Clarke in a full medical uniform much like a paramedic, but instead with emergency doctor across the back.

“Your going out on duty already” Lexa nodded and pulled her vest over herself. Clarke stepped closer doing it up for her carefully, her voice quiet.

“Don’t get hurt again, I’ve only just met you.” Lexa blushed and kissed her gently.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. Shall we take the bike?” Clarke grinned and held up her pass, clicking on her pager before grabbing her bag as well as Lexa’s; stuffing a baguette in each.

Lexa tightened the helmet so it fit perfectly onto Clarke taking care and time to do so, once Clarke had put on her spare leathers, putting the rucksacks into the seat of the bike. Kicking it started, she spun the bike round and slapped her viser down after flashing a smile at Clarke and gesturing for her climb on the back. Steadying it for Clarke she smiled as she wrapped her arms tightly round her and closed her own viser letting out a happy laugh as Lexa gassed the throttle down the road. The grin just spread further when the blue lights she hadn’t even spotted began to flash.  



	17. Caught again

As Clarke and Lexa pulled up at the hospital they turned off the flashing lights. Clarke flicked up her viser and waved her pass at the guard. He let her in and Clarke directed Lexa to where she could store her bike. Stepping off Clarke stuck her pass on Lexa’s seat and took of her helmet about to hand it to Lexa, who shook her head and climbed off taking their bags out after taking of her own helmet.

“Keep it, I’ll give you a lift home on the bike whenever we’re done here” Clarke stepped closer kissing her gently.

“Thank you. Just make sure you stay safe ok?” Lexa smiled pocketing her keys before following Clarke though the hospital.

“Sure.”

 

The further Clarke lead Lexa, the further the blush spread over her face. Every college she walked past gave her a strange look. She couldn't work out if it was the helmet, leathers or Lexa that was causing it. She felt guilty at the slight relief she felt knowing she’d avoided being stopped and questioned. Just then she spotted Gus, as Lexa referred to him, at the hospital reception, Lexa nodded at him before she turned to Clarke.

“Text me?” Clarke smiled, taking Lexa’s hand and squeezing it, winking before she jogged back down the corridor into the staff room.

Clarke leant against the door with her eyes shut breath shuddering. She jumped opening her eyes to see Octavia with her hand on her shoulder and the other on her hip.

“Spill! because those leathers aren't yours and that definitely isn’t your bike helmet” Clarke groaned and walked to her locker, her back to Octavia as she put the helmet in it and stripped out of the leathers, only keeping her pager and phone on herself.

“I spent the night at Lexa’s ok?” Tavias eyes widened.

“I knew that’s where you were going but seriously, woah. Where’s your car?”

“Would you believe me if i said it wouldn’t start” Octavia's eyes rolled and she smirked.

“Considering how often that heap of crap breaks down… my answer would still be a no”

At that moment Lexa was lead in by Jasper, thankfully no longer in leathers and her helmet behind her back. Clarke pushed Tavia out of the out of the room in front of her, leaving her locker ajar, she winked at Lexa and gestured with her head at her locker careful to make sure Jasper didn’t see.

“Come on Tavia we have work to do…”

Lexa laughed quietly and walked over to the locker and pushed her stuff inside, closing it behind her. Turning, she raised an eyebrow seeing how confused Jasper looked at the fact she used Clarke’s locker to store her gear.

“How do you know the code.. she never tells anyone the code, not even Tavia knows that for crying out loud.” Lexa smiled and shrugged

“Everyone’s got a secret Jasper…” Just then Lexa’s phone went off and she glanced down at it, laughing quietly before pocketing her phone and following Jasper out the room.

PRINCESS CLARKE: 1471

COMMANDER LEXA: Jasper said that no-one knows your code….

PRINCESS CLARKE: Well no-one else has seen me naked so….

COMMANDER LEXA: Your hot they should be jealous…

COMMANDER LEXA: Sorry that was brash of me

PRINCESS CLARKE: Buy me another coffee and i might forgive you

COMMANDER LEXA: Breaking the bank right there princess.


	18. IOU coffee

Lexa nodded and sighed in relief. If she was quick she could go to get a coffee and see Clarke. Gustas had already told her where she was based so it was plausible that she could go meet her in time. Not that she’d told him where she was going. The que at the coffee stand would of been problematic apart from the fact she got shoved to the front for wearing a uniform; she was just thankful how few people recognised her from the stupid press conference. Man she hated the attention that damn thing had caused.

 

COMMANDER LEXA: Can you meet me for a minute at 1030hrs by the main desk where your stationed.

PRINCESS CLARKE: Sure.

 

Lexa smiled and grabbed the coffees power walking to where she said she’d meet Clarke. She had already drank her drink by the time she arrived in the ward. She groaned as the moment she walked in her pager went manic. Grabbing a pen of the receptionist desk, she scribbled on the side of the cup handing it to the receptionist.

“Can you give this to Dr Griffin and apologise to her on my behalf please?”

The receptionist nodded, frowning as Lexa sprinted off down the corridor.

 

* * *

 

 

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. It was just her luck that she’d get caught by a patient’s family. Power walking down the corridor, she walked straight pass reception. Groaning inwardly at the voice calling her back. She was so damn late, she was never going to catch Lexa.

“Dr Griffin”

“Yes?”

“A police officer left this for you. She said to apologize, although not what she was sorry for. She ran off with her pager going off. I didn’t know they could make so much noise, it was going off constantly, such as horrible noise too.”

“Thank you” Clarke spoke cutting of the receptionist taking the cup, a large smile spreading across her face as she saw the label. ‘Dr Clarke Griffin’s IOU’ Laughing she took a sip and groaned softly. She definitely needed the caffeine after being woken up and she was yet to take a break to get her own. Drinking it quickly she dropped the cup and dashed into the loo, a wide smile across her face.

  
PRINCESS CLARKE: You’re forgiven, you're too cute to be angry with, plus your bacon is on point. I'm going to be doing an extended shift so i won’t be going home for a while. I get to sleep for 4 hours after 20 though… Yeey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the joys of having a computer again. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed being able to type everything up for you to read once again.


	19. Only One Sardine In My Can

Clarke wandered over to the staff room she had four and a half hours off before starting another 12 hour stint on the ward. As an emergency doctor she had her allocated bed anyway, but she was lingering so that she didn’t wake whoever was currently sleeping as she’d managed to get off 5 minutes early. Leaning against the wall she flicked the button on her pager and set it so it wouldn’t go off for the next 4 hours and wake her and the others up.

“Whatever you just did to that can you do it to mine so i don’t throw it at the wall?” Clarke looked up, a smile spreading across her face. Somehow Lexa had made her way through to her in the hoard of staff. She held out her hand, before showing Lexa how to deactivate it.

“They gave me a hospital one too so I don’t know how to shut the damn thing up”

“Bit like Jasper… You’re going to get me into trouble you know.” Lexa grinned and shrugged.

“I never realised the inside of your locker was such a close guarded secret”

 

Just then a bell went off and the mass of people who had been sleeping filtered out, heading towards the canteen in search of caffeine. By the time Lexa and Clarke got into the room it was packed. Clarke smiled and took Lexa who was looking around helplessly by the wrist to the room around the corner where there was a closed door. Clarke pressed her ID against the door, rolling around a sign till her name appeared, before pressing a button on the inside, causing the lights to turn on dimly, and the word sleeping to appear on the outside underneath. Clarke kicked off her boots and then belt before she rolled onto the bed in the corner of the room.

“I thought there was a bit more room in here... if you can cope with sharing a single with me”

Lexa nodded and shut the door timidly, taking off her own boots and placing them next to clarke, she put her vest and belt down by the bed, taking her weapon with her, she crawled into bed tucking her weapon under the pillow. Clarke flicked a blanket over them, her arm around Lexa’s waist. They were both asleep almost instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for such a short chapter but I needed something to make the next one make sense. Either way I hope you like it. I may add to it later if I can work out how to at some point.


	20. Raven's Eyes

Raven groaned and sat up cursing the damn alarm clock for going off so soon. She didn’t know what Jackass had decided that the maintenance staffer were on emergency hours too but she was going to castrate or seriously hurt them when she found out. Tugging on her boots she tied them up before wandering to the emergency doctors room, clipping her belt up as she walked. She picked up her tool box that she’d remembered to leave outside before entering the room. Ignoring the door sign as that was part of the malfunctioning system as well as the fact she’d been told she had two hours to fix whatever was wrong with the electrixs before someone would be in the room to sleep again. Raven flicked the light on the wall, not even noticing the room was occupied.

 

Lexa woke up a the light, rolling out of bed, into a low crouch on the floor, gun in hand.

“Put your hands up now”

“Crap!” Raven swore loudly, dropping her tool inbox on the floor, waking Clarke up who squinted in the bright light at the scene in front of her.

“Shit Raven, could you make any more friggin noise?” Clarke swung her legs of the bed, standing she rested her hand on Lexa’s shoulder, to show her she could lower her weapon,.

“Relax, Raven works here”. Lexa dropped her gun, flicking on the safety before she stretched. Tucking in her shirt, she turned, so she could re-attach her vest and belt before shouldering her weapon.

“Do you ever knock Reyes?”

“Not like I was expecting anyone in here Princess, Chill. Although who exactly is the quick chick with the gun?” Clarke threw the blanket at Raven. Re-adjusting her uniform and threading her belt as she spoke.

“Dude! The sign is on… Also be nice you scared the shit out of us. Knowing how much you guys all gossip about me I think that Jasper may have referred to her in your texts as the Locker girl…”

“Seriously, you have far too much to spill right now.” Clarke kneeled down beside Lexa lacing her Magnums up, a slight smile spreading across her face as she saw that Lexa preferred the lightweights like her.

“You’ve got more Reyes, what's the deal with you and Collis right now?” Raven blushed and threw the blanket on the bed trying to recompose herself, or at least give herself time to think.

“Really Clarke? You have to pull that card on me?” Clarke smirked and picked up Lexa’s hat.

“Got to give and take hun. Come on Lex, I need food and coffee.” Lexa nodded towards Raven before following Clarke, lingering in the doorway a second to catch Raven's eye.

“Sorry for nearly shooting you…” Raven grimaced slightly and raised an eyebrow in disbelief as Clarke practically ran out of the room, dragging Lexa with her.

“Thanks I think.” Raven put her tool box under the deck and slide out her phone, laying on her back as she began to text.

 

 

SPANNER: Dude! Clarke was in bed with the locker cop.

ZORRO: She didn’t go home last night either, she was at Lexa’s.

SPANNER: That’s the cop she was in bed with…

ZORRO: She snuck out of the party to meet her too… and she keeps having this weird ass grin.

SPANNER:We need to corner Clarke, ASAP! What about tonight?

ZORRO: Shall we just turn up at her house?

SPANNER: Meet at mine we’ll go together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, hope you all like it. I spent my lunch typing it up for you, as i feel bad about the lack of updates. Feel free to comment.


	21. Coming out of the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who doesn't want to read anything particularly sexual do not read between the large lines, stop at the first line and start reading after the next large line. Everyone else just read straight though.

Clarke flicked up her visor as Lexa pulled into her road, she couldn’t help but smile at the fact she knew the road without looking up directions or asking Clarke. Putting her hand on the fob in her pocket she pointed it over Lexa’s shoulder to open her garage which was relatively empty but still a mess.

“Would you like to stay over tonight? I can wash our uniforms... So we have something to wear if we get called in again.” Lexa revved the engine letting the back tire squeal slightly as she pulled into the garage, and switched off the engine. Clarke jumped off and flicked up a sheet in a corner to reveal a motocross bike.

“Here put it under the sheet so it stays clean.” Lexa pushed up her visor fully and laughed, sliding of the bike, eyeing Clarke as she took of the Helmet, and stood by the doorframe in the corner shutting the door.

“This kind of explains a lot about you Griffin” Lexa wheeled the bike over, flicking the sheet over it before pulling her helmet of, holding it in her hand.

“Like why my car’s a piece of shit?”

“In less words…” Clarke laughed before grabbing Leas hand and dragging her though into her house, straight to the bedroom.

“Do you like Chinese? I’m not going to subject you to my cooking in this mood. You can start to shower whilst I go phone it in. The towels are in the cupboard outside…”

“Sure. Clarke?”

“Brill” Clarke stopped in her tracks, lingering by the door, watching Lexa.

“Join me after? I need help forgetting I pointed a gun at one of your friends.” Clarke blushed crimson and ducked outside the door.

 

 

* * *

 

Clarke padded back upstairs and raised her eyebrow at the neatly folded uniform outside the bathroom and knocked on the door nervously.

“Lexa did you manage to find any clean towels?”

“Yer, can you grab the showergell though because I didn’t have a clue what I could use.” Clarke frowned, she was pretty sure she’d left it on the side of the shower, if it wasn’t here she wasn’t sure where it would be. Clarke opened the door and froze, Lexa was stood under the shower, her head tilted back letting the water run though her hair, and down her body, the curtain open just enough that the water stayed in and Clarke could see her.

“I was under the impression we were going to share if your brains functioning enough to actually close the door.” Clarke groaned, blushing crimson, tripping slightly as she shut the door loudly, she stripped completely and grabbed the shower gel and 2/1shampoo as she stepped in. Putting it on the shelf she tugged the curtain closed, blinking the water of her eyelashes.

“You are entirely responsible for my mood right now commander.” With that Clark slammed Lexa back into the wall, kissing her forcefully. He breasts pressed so close to Lexa, the water streamed down the centre of their stomachs between them. Lexa groaned softly at the pin that radiated though her shoulder, the sound turning into a soft groan, as her thigh pressed against Clarke’s burning centre.

 

Clarke’s hands slipped up Lexa’s chest massaging her gently. Watching her eyes brighten and roll slightly. Only for Clarkes head to lull back as Lexa grazed her teeth along her collar bone, trying to supress her whimper. It didn’t get missed on Clarke though who began to rail kisses down Lexa’s torso her hand cupping her gently. Clarke pressed Lexa against the wall pulsing inside Lexa, the surprise causing her to whimper audibly. Panting until she came undone, moaning Clarks name as her tongue slipped into her as she rode out the orgasm. Lexa flicked of the water and slid down the wall, kissing Clarke passionately.

 

Clarke began to stand but before she did Lexa threw her against the wall, knocking the bottles of off the shelf. Clarke’s leg over her shoulder as her tongue flicked against her, earning a curse out of Clarke, and a smirk from Lexa. Lexa used her hand and tongue to push Clarke over the edge and then past it. Until she slumped over her back, and Lexa let her slide down gently. Clarke looked at her with bright eyes, panting hard, a sheen of sweat covered both of their skin. Clarke straddled Lexa’s thighs and kissed her gently; the taste of herself of Lexa’s tongue making her shudder.

 

“Shall I was your hair whilst you learn how to breath again?” Clarke grinned and kissed Lexa, dragging her teeth against her lip before tossing the bottle to her. She squirted the showergell in her hands and began to massage Lexa’s back and shoulder, running her hands gently over her front and thighs before they swapped. Clarke stood holding her hand out to Lexa t help her up before turning the water back on.

 

* * *

 

Clarke wrapped a towel around Lexa’s shoulders and smiled at her crookedly as she wrapped one around herself.

“For someone who took a fair beating you’re sure bloody strong still…”

“Well I had a good reason to not be able to feel the pain, turns out multiple orgasms do wonders for pain.” Clarke flushed crimson and the groaned as the doorbell rang.

“I’m so no in the mood to go answer that. Shall we go hide, because I know for a fact that isn’t the Pizza yet?” Just then the banging increased.

“Clarke open up. We know you’re in there already.”

“Come on princess open up, or I’m coming in there myself.”

Clarke swore and flicked of the light, grabbing Lexa’s clothes and her phone she bundled her into the wardrobe, closing it behind them.

“Really, hiding in the wardrobe is your plan?”

“Any other ideas? O has a key….”

“Say hi?”

“She’ll never leave, they’re here to quiz me about you. Right now I would rather spend time with just you and we need to get our story straight.” Lexa grinned, and kissed Clarke who whimpered softly. Freezing as the dor wa heard to open, Octavia and Raven’s conversation filtering upstairs as they wandered around.

 

Just then Lexa had an idea, and darted out of the wardrobe grabbing Clarkes phone of the bed, before bolting back inside, the door closing just in time as Octavia and Raven began to climb the stairs. Lexa frowned typing as quickly as she could, before turning the phone off.

 

GRIFFE: My care is mega dead. If I give you Lexa’s address can you come fix it tomorrow. Lexa said I can crash here again. P.s. tell O my phone is dead.

 

 

A glint shone in Clarke’s eyes, biting her lip so she didn’t laugh, he body pressing closer to Lexa’s in the cupboard. Lexa grinned wider as they heard Raven’s phone go off, although it didn’t seem to stop the sound of their feet sauntering round. Suddenly Raven and Octavia were in the bedroom outside the wardrobe causing them to hold their breath.

“Seriously what the hell, since when is Clarke not at home. She’s like some sort of gremlin she never leaves unless there’s a party we drag her too and I know for a fact with the major incident thing going on there is no party tonight1”

“You don’t’ think…” Raven grabbed her phone out of her pocket and frowned. ”You’ll never guess whose house our girls made it to again…”

“The locker cop? Perchance. She’d clearly avoiding being talked to about this…”

“Yup. She’s got to be fucking her surly? There can’t be anything else she see’s in her right.” Lexa’s eyes widened in the dark, Clarke looked furious and made for the door, Lexa only just managed to catch her, forcing her back she pinned her to her now naked body as she’d dropped her towel trying to stop her lunging at her friend.

“Did you hear that?” Octavia shook her head, she’d heard something but had no idea what it was.

“Well honestly Reyes?  I think it’s pretty obvious they’re banging, either way it’s nice that Clarke’s got her spring back after her dad. Finn leaving her for you didn’t help, although that fight was long overdue and they both know it.”

“You know Clarke told me it was ok for us to start dating right I go a massive lecture about the fact she’d rather he was banging me that her quite frankly. She also told him she’d snap his neck and feed him his testicles if he treated me wrong and to leave her be. I felt so bad for sleeping with him, I didn’t know they were a thing.”

“That’s princess for you in a nutshell though Reye. Us over her, always has been. It’s time she found her own rock. Machine or not someone’s got to oil what she can’t reach.” Raven elbowed Octavia earing a fit of giggles form the pair as they began to leave.

“Your mechanical knowledge is crap and you know it. Do you recon Lexa was why she threw Finn to the wolves?”

“Maybe either way it worked she got you and Finn together didn’t she?”

“Does everyone fucking know?”

“Kinda obvious man..” With that the door shut and Clarke and Lexa sighed stumbling out of the cupboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you for you patience once more, there are more updates to come and I hope you enjoyed the longer chapter.


	22. The trouble with texting

Clarke sat down on her bed next to Lexa, her stomach full from pizza, she couldn’t help but feel lethargic. Kicking of her trousers as she set the alarm clock for the morning she couldn’t help but sigh happily at the sight of Lexa in her bed.

“So what do we need to get straight, Mrs I’m clearly not straight?” Clarke laughed, moving so she could kiss the smirk of Lexa’s face.

“What we are for starters maybe?”

“Gay?” Clarke gently punched Lexa’s arm only to be pulled between her bare legs. Clarke twisted awkwardly so she could tug both her and Lexa’s tops off. Wrapping the duvet over her shoulders and around them as she snuggled back into her, so her front was more against Lexa’s side. Lexa wrapped her arms gently, shivering as Clarke’s cool hand slid round her back... Clarke gently took Lexa’s hand in her own linking their fingers, vulnerability creeping into her voice.

“You’re a pain in the ass sometimes, but I mean are we together Lexa?”

“Sorry, I knew what you meant, and I mean this too. If you want to be my girlfriend, I’d more than happily be yours.” Clarke squeezed her hand gently.

“I would very much like to introduce you to my friends as that, when they pester me again”

“Well how about if we scrap getting Raven to fix your car tomorrow morning and instead we meet everyone and get in there first.”

“We could get everyone to bring some food save cooking”

“I have a buzzer if we do it at mine so we can just cuddle and let them see for themselves so to speak.” Clarke blushed and traced the scar on Lexa’s chest.

“I honestly don’t mind telling them, but I’m not going to miss an opportunity to get one over on O. Shall we invite her via Lincoln?” Lexa blushed and reached for her phone a smirk on her face.

 

 

HEDA: Hey. Come round tomorrow at 1630. Bring Octavia and food.

LINC: Sure thing… Why am I bringing Octavia?

HEDA: Because I know you’re fucking her and I want to give her the talk? You’re such a Dufus! Just do, don’t ask, that way it stays quieter for you.

LINC: Ouch, Burn!

 

 

GRIFFE: 1 Grounders Drive, bring food and? Boyfriend? At 1700. We’re having a mini party in celebration of you fixing my car again.

SPANNER: Wait? WTF? Ok, but Why?

GRIFFE: Because! Just make sure you bring tools for my car, or your truck because the damn thing is seriously fucked.

SPANNER: Fine, Fin will get there at half 5 give me time to fix the thing and shower. I can I shower there right?

GRIFFE: Lexa says you have to bring extra food for that… or at least non-alcoholic beverages, because she’s on call tomorrow.

 

 

TAVIA: Shit! Clarke help! Lincoln’s taking me to see Heda tomorrow? Who the fuck is that?

CLARKE: Just go O. It’ll be fine, he must really like you to be showing you off.

TAVIA: Dude it was here how asked! Recon she’d going to kill me and hide the evidence. She could technically do that.

CLARKE: Dramatic O. She obviously wants to just meet you, Lincoln talks about you a lot, and it’s not that surprising.

TAVIA: Apparently I have no choice anyway, no-one says no to Heda….

Clarke: Let me guess... and live to tell the tale…

TAVIA: She’s scary as fuck dude don’t joke. Bad news all round. She has her own precinct and everything. She’s only a year older than you… It’s unheard of for someone that young to be in charge apparently. Linc says she’ ruthless but really fucking good. He’s known her for years, and they’re basically like family. So it’s like the equivalent of meeting his mum as well as his boss at the same time. Although he’d not sure if I’ll ever meet his parents. Anyway apparently the Heda and Linc qualified out of the academy at the same time!

CLARKE: Relax O breath. I’m sure she’ll love you…

 

 

Clarke laughed softly and dropped her phone gently on the bedside table before brushing her lips along Lexa’s jaw.

“So no-one tames the Heda then?” Lexa caught her lips gently in her own.

“You did.” The smile spread further across Clarke’s whole face as she met Lexa’s eyes.

“So what does that make me then?

“My sky princess” Clarke blushed crimson and hid in Lexa’s neck.

“Fuck you. Heda my arse, you’re adorable, goofy and cute”

“Tell any of them that and you will experience my wrath…” Clarke smirked and raised her eyebrow, meeting Lexa’s eyes once more.

“Tall order considering I know what it feels like being thrown against a wall by you, plus you whimper when I can’t keep my hands of off you. Who knew the commander whimpered?” Lexa growled and rolled Clarke pinning her to the bed, her nose against Clarke’s, her eyes burning brightly.

“Like you don’t whimper and moan. Plus I clearly affect you, it took you all of a second to throw yourself at me in the shower…” Clarke groaned softly, arching trying to free herself, before slumping in defeat biting her lip at Lexa.

“What can I say, you’re hot and I’m completely under your control” With that Lexa’s resolve broke and she dropped her burning body back onto Clarke’s.

 

 


	23. Heda Over

Octavia stood next to Lincoln fidgeting with her clothes, she wasn’t aware it was possible to feel simultaneously over and under dressed, yet she did. How did Lincoln even talk her into thinking this was an ok idea. Even the approach to the house scared her, the place was immaculately clean and well presented. She was thankful Lincoln had given her the cake she had made to hold onto as it finally kept her other hand busy. The other was intertwined into his fingers in the hope of installing a vague feeling of confidence, something she did not normally have a problem with. Lincoln held a large chicken stew, apparently a family recipe and a favourite of Heda. Letting go of Octavia’s hand he kissed her gently before ringing the doorbell, taking Octavia’s hand back he squeezed it reassuringly, she stood a little taller.

Lexa padded over to the door and opened it wide, her face stern as ever. Nodding at Lincoln a flicker of a smile around her mouth as she smelt the stew, before dropping as she glanced at Octavia who met her eyes easily, maybe they would get along after all. She seemed loyal enough to her friends as she had defended Clarke when she wasn’t there and she seemed to have some balls, very few people dared meet Lexa’s eye. 

“Do you want to take that to the oven? It should be up to 180 by now...” Lexa tilted her head at the tin foiled plate that Octavia was holding, not recognising it as anything Lincoln would cook.

“I brought a homemade cake Heda” Lexa smirked an evil glint in her eyes. She took the cake and handed it to Lincoln who noticed and scurried of into the kitchen. Lexa paused shutting the door, trapping Octavia who managed to keep her head held high.

“Only my friends call me Heda. Once you’ve gained my respect you can too. For I will let you call me Lexa, as I feel I may learn to like you. But if you ever break Lincolns heart it’ll be Sjt Wood, your worst ever nightmare because I will make you sorry. If you’re lucky I might just use you as food for the dogs. Do I make myself clear?” Octavia nodded her palms sweating, but her chin up. Defiant, refusing to back away from Lexa’s advance.

“Crystal, but for the record I have no intention of losing him Lexa.”

“Good.” With that Lexa spun on her heal and walked of into the kitchen leaving Octavia to ditch her shoes and take a quick breath before following.

 

 

Lincoln jumped, he had expected the kitchen to be empty but instead there was a blonde sat at the table folding napkins which she was laying around the 6 seats she had set out. Clarke smirked and stood, taking the cake of Lincoln and putting it straight into the fridge, earning herself another strange look. 

“Lincoln right?”

“Yes… Who are you?”

“Octavia’s friend, so as a warning, hurt her and I will dismantle you piece by piece and as a doctor I can and will hurt you for as long as possible. Hell I can fix you just to do it all over again until I am ready to dispose of you. If you ever lay a finger on her wrong, you will be more than sorry…” Clarke took a step towards Lincoln causing him to take two back and stumble into the counter just as Lexa walked in. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist who twisted slightly and kissed Lexa’s neck.

“What did you do to him… he looks terrified?” Clarke smirked kissed Lexa’s lips once more before turning round, her back to Lexa’s chest, their fingers intertwined.

“Nothing I don’t doubt you haven’t just been doing…” Lincoln swallowed meeting Lexa’s eye. 

“Wanheda’s a bit of a firecracker isn’t she…” With that Octavia walked in towards Lincoln both of them noting just had terrified the other was. Something which distracted her enough to walk straight pass Clarke.

“Smile O, she won’t actually bite you unless you break something, even then she might just Taser you a few times because she knows I like you.” Octavia froze and spun round her eyes widening before smirking leaning back into Lincolns embrace.

“Only you Griffin could date the ominous Heda Lexa. Fucking hell Griff, seriously? Wait till Reyes clocks on she’s going to flip.” Lexa laughed, and Clarke smirked cutting Octavia off before she could ask what was going on.

“She’s fixing my car in half and hour so we will see soon enough”

“You mean it’s actually dead? I thought you were just bull shitting us to get some alone time.”

“Nope she is just a serial car killer apparently, she wasn’t bullshitting you most of the time anyway.” Clark elbowed Lexa who dogged it grapping Clarkes hands in a vice grip, raising her eyebrow as she let go. As Lexa walked into the lounge Clarke kicked her lightly in the bum making Lexa jump and growl so quiet only Clarke heard it as she was thrown over Lexa’s shoulder. Landing flat on her back on the sofa, she found herself pinned by Lexa tickling till they both fell on the floor laughing.

“Mature, Lex seriously…” Lexa jumped up, sitting back on the sofa holding out her hand to Clarke to help her get up.

“Guessing you don’t want a hand up then” Clarke stuck out her tongue before taking the hand up, spinning round she sat down between Lexa’s legs, leant up against her chest their legs up on the sofa. Leaving the other sofa completely free.

“So did you bring your infamous cake Octavia?” Octavia blushed and rested her head against Lincoln’s neck.

“Clarke told you about that huh?”

“Hell yeah! It’s in the fridge… I told you I didn’t need to make a big pudding”

“Well if it lives up to the stories, you’ll have that respect I was talking about…” Octavia smiled, and Clarke winked at her.

“It’s nice to see how happy you guys are together O.”

“Same to you Griff, I haven’t seen you smile like that for months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately the next two weeks are manic with work and assessments, I will try and update but this is the last fairly regular one now until possibly the end of December. However i should have a computer as of tomorrow so after that regular will be easier in one sense.


	24. Cat flat not flat Cat

It had honestly reached the stage of beyond ridiculous how many times Raven had fixed Clarkes old car for her now. She was well aware of the reason she couldn’t get rid of it, it simply held too much sentimental value, but what the hell stopped her before. Unlocking the car with the spare key that became a mandatory item on her own key chain after the numerous times Clarke had required it fixing but was doing some bizarre shift so couldn’t be present in person whilst it was done.

Popping the bonnet, she immediately worked out the problem and couldn’t help but let out a hearty laugh, after all it was something that could literally happen to Clarke and no-one else. Some fat arse, presumably a cat, had jumped on the bonnet causing the thin metal of the bonnet to press inward along the top of the battery, effectively creating a short circuit which had completely drained the battery. Grinning as she punched it back into place she modified the battery bracket so that the cover also provided insulation if it were to ever happen again. Disconnecting the battery, she tossed it into the back of her truck, the weight not causing her any issue other than adding extra strain on her knee. After some nifty manoeuvring, she also managed to hook up Clarkes car to the tow bar and leave in in a way that she could easily drive straight out if someone decided to block her in later. Locking up she wiped her hands on the grimy rag. Checking the clock she’d built into the truck so she could see it whilst working, she could see that she was running early, it was time to ring Clarke.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke glanced at her phone picking it up from where it was spinning around on the table, she shouldn’t have ignored Raven that time and said she didn’t feel it. Somehow Raven had jacked the phone and now ‘over excitable vibrate function’ didn’t even come close to covering it.

“It’s Raven… Apparently, it was a fat arse motherfucking pussy? Don’t look at me I don’t know either…” Clarke glanced down as it buzzed again “And she done”.

Lexa laughed, walking over to the door she clicked the door onto the latch, lingering at the buzzer before buzzing Raven straight in. Sitting back down she wrapped her arms around Clarke letting her snuggle back against her. A smirk on her face

“Well let’s see what’s she’s got then!”


	25. Raven on up

Raven would never admit it but she was relieved there was a lift up to the flat, leg was killing her and the bag over her shoulder wasn’t helping matters. Steading herself on the wall, she pushed open the door hesitantly, it seemed a little bit odd that the door would be open but she guessed they knew she was coming. Slipping of her shoes by the pile on the door mat she closed the door before quietly and slowly limped out of sight down the corridor. Catching a glimpse of a sofa she took a deep breath, fixed her face to her trade mark cocky smirk and stepped around the corner, no sign of her previous limp.

“For the record, you owe me one…” with that Raven trailed off, her smirk dropping as her eyes widened in shock. “Doc?” Pausing as she shook her head at the two couples in front of her. “The fuck guys?” The laughter tumbled of Octavia and Clarke, causing Lexa to smirk up at her as her girlfriend spoke.

“The mighty Raven Reyes looks speechless, what do you know, she can do silence”

“Well if she gets that grease anywhere in my apartment, she won’t be able to catch her breath again. Third door on the left Reyes.”

Raven glanced at Clarke nervously, the woman she was lead against made her nervous, it wasn’t like Raven to take things to heart but this woman looked through her with no problem at all. Rattling the bag at Octavia as she spoke, the angle causing pain to shoot up her leg.

“Well your girlfriend owes me a massage for fixing her legs to work”

Clarke and Octavia glanced at each other simultaneously standing they kissed their other halves, stepping into action without a second thought. Octavia practically skipped over to Raven, before taking the bag, taunt muscles in her arm bulging slightly under the weight. Clarke simply wrapped her arm round Ravens waist and drew her it before leading her to the bathroom. The pair knew Raven didn’t uses their code words lightly. When Clarke didn’t return and Octavia wandered back past with nothing more than lightly running her fingers over the top of Lincolns shoulders Lexa twigged what was happening and knew she needed to speak up.

“Octavia? Tell Clarke to look in the Cupboard by my room before Raven showers.” Octavia paused before jogging towards the bathroom, leaving Lincoln to look at Lexa in shock; surprised plastered over his features.

“Are you sure Lex?” Lexa shrugged.

“Maybe it’s time to move on” Lincoln smiled and raised his glass in a silent toast.


	26. Clean little secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I little snapshot into the relationship between Clarke, Raven and Octavia.

Clarke looked at Octavia questionably, confusion laced across her features.

“She said to do what?” Octavia simply pulled a face at her to convey her non-spoken message. She’s your girlfriend your supposed to be the who can translate; I know you understood me.

“You heard her Griffin, go rummage through your lady friend’s cupboard!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and wandered back to the cupboard, she’d know those jerks too long, oh how she loved them. Clarkes train of thought was cut off as her eyes widened in shock. Timidly she reached out and let her gingerly ghost along the shower chair, taking in the hoists at the back before shaking her head clear. Picking the chair up, she carried it back towards the bathroom after shutting the door with her hip. Ravens eyes shot up in response as she leant against Octavia.

“Woah Griff where was that stashed, is that cupboard a flipping Tardis?” Clarke hummed softly in response as she wrapped her arm round Ravens waist, between her and Octavia the lifted her and sat her down on the chair. Octavia stood folding clothes as Raven took them off, whilst Clarke knelt down on the floor undoing Raven’s brace. Octavia placed Raven’s new clothes on the radiator and Clarke passed Raven down the shower head.

The girls perched on the toilet whilst Raven showered, when it turned off Clarke wandered over with the towel, placing the shower head back on the wall, whilst Octavia lengthen the crutches and passed them to Raven. Once she stood Clarke pulled Ravens underwear and shorts up in one before steadying her from behind as Octavia passed her bra and shirt.

“Ready for your lift Reyes?” Raven just laughed and wrapped her arms round Octavia once she had been picked up. Clarke simply shrunk the crutches hanging them off of her arms she picked up the brace with both hands.

“Do those two know you two are my bitches?”

“I think you are my bitch you just fixed my car for free again”

“You wish this piece of arse was yours”

“Oh hun I’ve seen both and you’ve got nothing on Lexa”

“Burn bitch burn.” The girls laughed loudly causing Lincoln and Lexa to look up in time to see Octavia carrying Raven easily over her shoulders whilst Clark followed behind two 50cm sticks dangling of her arms and Raven’s brace in both hands.

Lexa could not help but wonder how many years the girls had interacted, they all seemed to be aware of what needed to be done. She would bet they knew each other’s roles without even speaking, the thought made her smile.


	27. Familiar family encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visitor brings a problem to the gathering

The buzzer sounded through the apartment breaking up the multiple conversations which were being batted back and forth across the lounge.

“Is that your other half Raven?” She glanced down at her phone.

“Nope dipshit is running later than he expected and we’ve got another 20 minutes before the original time he said he’d turn up. Are we expecting anyone else?”

Lincoln and Lexa locked eyes, before Lexa jogged over to the intercom which allowed speech only, standing in silence a short pause made Lexa’s heart rate increase.

“Heda?” A broken voice came quietly from the intercom; Lexa bit her lip, her stoic mask giving nothing away.

“Sha?”

“Kom Trikru” With that Lexa buzzed the door open and took a deep breath, her sister was going to meet Clarke after all. Taking the pistol out of the safe in the hallway, she clicked a round into place before pressing her eye to the peephole scanning up and down the corridor.  Signing a breath of relief as a lone woman appeared in the hall way she opened the door, her eyebrow raised at the complexion in front of her. She closed it immediately behind her, finally able to relax, a smile spreading across the pairs features, Lexa’s dropping slightly at the bruise across her sister’s cheekbone. She crouched back down to lock the gun back in the safe as she spoke.

“Still need me to fight your battles Anya?”

“You wish arsehole! Am I interrupting anything?” A genuine concern lingered in Anya’s eyes, something only Lexa and maybe Lincoln would notice.

“Nothing you can’t join in as a 7th wheel anyway” Anya raised her eyebrows in surprise at the number of people her self proclaimed social recluse of a sister. It occurred to her that Lexa trusted these people otherwise she wouldn’t have invited Anya in, so with that in mind she followed her into the lounge. As much as she wanted and needed a shower, it probably made sense to see who was in the apartment, didn’t want to shoot anyone by accident after all.

“Anya I’d like you to meet Raven, Octavia and my girlfriend Clarke, everyone this is my sister Anya, she works in intelligence although it currently looks like she’s some sort of street fighting urchin.” Anya punched Lexa in the arm only for Lexa to deflect it and smack Anya round the back of the head in the same movement. “Like I was saying you big shit, we’re just waiting for Finn…”

With that Anya blacked out, the last thing she saw was Raven, Finn’s Raven. The same bloke who she’d slept with undercover.

“Shit” Clarke leapt of the couch, immediately taking a radial pulse from Anya’s wrist, relaxing at the regularity and strength present. With that in mind she began gently shaking Anya before gauging whether she could test for a pain response.

“Seriously what is it with you Woods sisters and being unconscious on our first meeting….” Before Clarke had decided, Lexa tipped the contents of her glass of water into Anyas face, making Clarke jump back in shock trying to avoid the now flailing woman on the floor.

“The fuck Lexa!”  Anya let a glare of at Lexa which could rival her own, looking very much like someone had just taken a shit in her mouth.

“You’re welcome…” Lexa simply smirked and offered a hand out to both Anya and Clarke to help them up. Gently tugging Clarke close so she could wrap her arms around her waist once again, she dropped Anya’s forearm.

“So, you want to tell us what that was all about?” Lexa locked eyes with her before nodding in response, seemingly understanding the problem, she passed Anya Clarke’s glass of water which was promptly downed and handed back. “You can have food before you leave too.”

“I’m going to go shower. Raven can I talk to you alone first?”

Lexa lead Clarke back to the couch before sitting back down, gently tugging Clarke down next to her. A few confused glances past around the others. Lexa gestured with her head,  a ghost of a smile on her features towards Raven;  it was enough for her to snap out her crutches and follow behind Anya.


End file.
